IBC Programming
The three giant networks including ABS-CBN Channel 2, GMA Channel 7 and IBC Channel 13 showcased their best of the best television shows for 2012. 'News' 'Magandang Umaga Ba?' Fast-paced, credible, highly-informative, entertaining. and fresh a power breakfast on screen. Magandang Umaga Ba? is redefining mornings with probably the best innovative to the usual daily pick-me-upper. What one hears on radio and reads in the newspaper, he gets to watch live and unadulterated. There's a new longest-running morning show on the air will wake up. Magandang Umaga Ba? is a daily three-hour news magazine will spice up the mornings with your day a jump-start with offers updates on the latest news and current events, advice, enjoyable features, important and practical tips as well as the hottest issues and sizzling glimpses of celebrity and showbiz icons of information breakfast offerings for the whole family. Delivered world, national, regional, police report, sports, CCTV reports and business headlines in the freshest news are Magandang Balita with Jay Sonza, on-the-spot traffic updates in advisories straight from IBC Traffic Engineering Center in Trapik Muna with Merwin Llanza, on-air interviews for political personalities in TalakaYaman, the day's weather forecaster from Panahon Na with Jeff Arcilla provides the PAGASA. The latest entertainment buzz on showbiz in Star Intriga with Kathryn Bernardo, mini-docus on interesting subjects such as taho-making, info-trivias, what's in and what's out in trends and fashion in Patok na Patok with Pat Natividad, first-hand market and consumer reports, updates on price of goods at market in Good Palengke. Explores the world of fiestas, events, tourist spots, and places families can explore together in Smokey Adventures with Smokey Manaloto; public service with Snooky Serna as Lingkod Kapinoy through IBC Foundation, Inc. A day in the life of the ordinary and not-so-ordinary people like the President of the Republic and man-on-the-street Juan, new cooking segment of FERNA Ingredients of Success with Chef Ronald Donado, and recipe of the day in Luto na Recipe for food preparation with Chef Heny Sison easy to prepare meals. Health and medicine in Alagang Kalusugan with Dr. Willie Ong and Dra Liza Ong, arts and culture, movie and book reviews, trips and travels, agriculture, Asia-regional feature stories, the environment and interview of the live guest performances from local artist for the day in PerormBida, plus a whole lot more to keep going for the rest of the day. The new daytime magazine program is hosted by Snooky Serna with guest co-hosts every week; Noli Eala (news), Pat Natividad, Jeff Arcilla, Bobby Yan, Gene Orejana, Kathryn Bernardo and Smokey Manaloto (segment hosts). Weekdays 5:00 am - 8:00 am. 'Express Balita' Express Balita is the longest-running flagship news program of IBC News, anchored by female broadcast journlaist Snooky Serna, every Monday to Friday at 4:30 to 5:30 pm, simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 kHz AM, celebrating 14th anniversary. Alongside from winning the 2011 KBP Golden Dove Award for Best News Program for consecutive years, Express Balita ''has received other numerous accolades, including the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee, with special feature are weatherman Jeff Arcilla for weather, Chin Chin Gutierrez and teen star Kathryn Bernardo for showbiz. Reporters rarely go out of town now-a-days due to the lack of funds and are merely confined to cover news in Metro Manila as aggressive team to cover the polls in the most-comprehensive investigate hot news inside and outside the country preceding all broadcast newscasts in the afternoon slot at 4:30 pm, we all know is controlled by the government. More credible to the viewers behind the program should not forget the basic tenets of journalism in reporting - balance and fairness. Among its foremost objectives is to give the overall picture of news events this afternoon. Being the national flagship news program in Philippine television of IBC News, ''Express Balita aims to the widely talked about by the whole people, remains fast-paced, in-deph, straightforward, unbiased and vaired delivers both local and global news with the day's top stories (Ulo ng mga Balita), malacañang, metro news (Metro Balita), foreign news (Ulat Internasyunal), provincial news (Balitang Promdi), business news (Negosyo Atbp.), CCTV reports (Ulat CCTV), citizen journalism (I-Balita Ako), politics, police report (Presinto Trese), peso-dollar exchange, public service (Lingkod Kapinoy) from the IBC Foundation, Inc., weather forecast (Ulat Panahon), sports news (Sports Page) and entertainment news (Express Showbiz). At almost of the afternoon viewers, Express Balita has since been the No.1 program in the ratings higher than other shows in primetime. With this, IBC proved that a news program can both be a ratings, topper and revenue earner, making it the longest-running flagship news prorgram in the history of Philippine Television. The reportorial teams are tasked to gather news from equal number of maintains a 24/7 shift of news reporters, cameramen and drivers are tasked to cover every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as nearby provinces from new writers and live reports in contrast to the OB Vans and ENG Vans used by its competitors, with an innovative mix of news and entertainment as the latest, hottest, burning and freshest news of the day's top stories. Express Balita sed to have a fair amount of viewership although the number has dwindled over the years due to the lack of funding and necessary equipment to make it a credible and competitive news program. Adding to its misery is the morale currently being by its reportorial teams to its production staff its mother station their field reporters more such as allowing them to give a live coverage of the latest news rather than just hearing their voices on a taped report to make them more competitive and teleprompter to read the latest headlines. Express Balita gathers the latest events in politics, showbiz, sports and foreign news in the capsule and the report by saying that with the new printers and scanner, one could now beat more top stories, airing at 4:30 pm in the afternoon delivering the news. 'Ronda Trese' Ronda Trese is the flagship late-night news program of IBC News, anchored by Robert Tan, every weeknights at 11:30 pm right after the Viva-TV block, simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 kHz AM. Aside from winning the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee for Best News Program for consecutive years, Ronda Trese has received other numerous accolades, including the prestigious 8th USTv Students Choice Award. Among its foremost objectives is to give the overall picture of news events. As Filipinos grow tired and weary of news and political deadlock will be disclosed to the national late-night newscast Ronda Trese takes advantage of present new reports will be disclosed. Where there is news, there published. As the 24-hour surveillance for comprehensive journalism of news delivery from all major stories and late breaking news delivered as independent journalism of news strutting. Deliver of local and international news from top stories (Pangunahing Balita), politics, police report (Presinto Trese), malacanang, opinion for th new daily segment for Noynoy Aquino (Pulsong Pinoy), sports news (Palaro Hotline), politics, weather report from PAGASA (Daloy ng Panahon), malacañang, CCTV report (Huli ng CCTV), peso-dollar exchange, citizen journalism (I-Balita Ako) and business news (Malayang Kalakalan) as the most credible late-night newscast will compete with rival Bandila (ABS-CBN) and Saksi (GMA). It offers a perspective on the day’s important news and even outlines solutions that seek to alleviate pressing concerns in 24-hour surveillance will aim to deliver top stories of comprehensive finding ways to better their lives and impact on the lives of others through reports gathered by IBC News reporters and correspondents. 'Public Affairs' 'Good Take' Galing Mo, Pilipino! Filipinos take center stage in a half-hour magazine program showcasing extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. Guaranteed to be inspiring, it is a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino, earned for the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee for Best Adult Educational Program. Hosted by: famous movie and television artist personality Chin-Chin Gutierrez, every Tuesdays at 12:00 mn to 12:45 am, it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people for inspiring stories of individuals who have risen above challenges will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. 'Linawin Natin' Linawin Natin hopes to introduce a new public affairs program as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports which focuses on the issues and government based on the intensive research and investigation will be tackled in the program, every Mondays at 12:00 mn-12:45 am. Hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc for the 2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards for Best Public Affairs Program, Linawin Natin aims to people’s governance issues with public insights from the intensive research, investigative, in-depth reports and additional information. 'Pulsong Pinoy' The flagship television program of the President runs for half an hour consisting of two major and one minor segment. PP focuses on the activities/programs/pronouncements/policies/advocacies of the Chief Executive and his Cabinet members to improve government’s performance and service to uplift the state of the nation, thereby restoring the citizenry’s trust and confidence in the national leadership. It contains the following segments used interchangeably, is hosted by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia. The flagship television program of the President now consists of the following segments:Kontri Ko sa Country Ko Focuses on the success stories of civic organizations/NGOs/youth groups recognized or awarded by the government. It features ordinary Filipinos contributing to the upliftment of the nation by serving their fellowmen. It may also include businessmen or heads of various organizations and their projects; Lider introduces a Cabinet secretary, a government official or any agency focusing more on their duties and responsibilities and as program managers; Salaysay ng Lahi showcases the traditions, festivities, arts and culture that describe the Filipino way of life; IsYou features current events presented in factual information understandable to the viewers in a span of a minute; Sked ng Pangulo highlights the most important events and meetings that the President attended; and Heads Up! Para Kay Boss features flagship projects and government-funded programs that help uplift the lives of the Filipinos. The reformatted Pulsong Pinoy maintained the Mensahe ni PNoy segment and is aired bimonthly. It has the following airing schedule: Friday at 8:00-9:00 pm on PTV-4, Tuesdays at 12:00 mn-12:30 am on RPN-9 and Fridays at 12:00 mn-12:45 am on IBC-13 as part of the late-night block. 'CNB: Crime ng Bayan' Hosted by news-anchor-turned-action-broadcast-journalist Noli Eala, Crime ng Bayan is packed with action, horror, documentary and real-life drama of government. More so, focus on police and crimes it provides viewers with up-to-the-minute information and useful survival when meeting head to head with natural disasters. From Wednesdays at 12:00 mn-12:45 am. That aims to find answers to serious crimes with the help of local police and forensic investigators. 'Snooky' A newest public service program Snooky in the latest addition to IBC's Late-Night Impormasyon block every Monday to Saturday that brings the gamut of female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna’s experiences from broadcasting, show business, movies, television and advocacy to her personal public service from IBC Foundation, Inc. in one insightful, delightful and novel TV entrant mirroring the host’s distinct. A Filipina film, television actress and Filipina broadcast journalists Snooky as well as guest performances artist and also interviews celebrities and ordinary people with equal enthusiasm tackles them with the skills of seasoned journalist and the wisdom and broad perspective of national leader from real people and intriguing places. From Saturday nights at 12:00 mn-12:45 am. 'Educational' 'Cooltura' Promoting the Filipino culture that will leave you saying Cool Ka Pag-May Alam Ka sa Cooltura. Cooltura is an educational program about the Filipino culture in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao. Every Monday to Friday from 11:00 am to am will continue to spread the cool of culture, is hosted by Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba. 'Hapi King Healthy' Hapi Kung Healthy, IBC-13's newest sitcom magazine program for health every Sunday at 7:30 am, is an off-the-wall cut beyond the usual medical guide on TV routine. And hey!? What's the difference medical anyway? Hapi Kung Healthy's segments are not the typical gigs one sees on 30-minute public service and medical shows. The program has deals with health issues with comic situations one would see and aims to educate children and parents about diseases and to prevent the spread of these ailments, which makes the show a unique health approach to an avid viewer's healthy guide habits. It's a show that medical education. Hapi Kung Healthy is a whole new act from the all-too-serious-comedy half-hour medical television shows on TV, which makes it a definitely smart and bubbly health to provent the tightness come break of day. It's a perfect and breezy get-away to remove those hassles and perk up the smile in the healthy as the situation comedy. HKH's story revolves around a typical Filipino medical family and in their day-to-day experiences. Accurate and actual health shall be introduced medical concerns. First in the Philippine Media, the program is patterned as magazine sitcom medical center setting and the segments featured in the show. The health and medical segments will be canned and the medical assistance and dialogues of characters are delivered in the show live. With the experiences and versatility of the doctors and physicians, the challenge here is how to make people laugh yet maintain high medical issues in bring medical and healthy from the public service help at home. The segments include: Kook Ko To!, Kalusugan-Tuhan, Turn Healthy ni Nurse Arlie and Healthie Kiddie 101. With Hapi Kung Healthy, healthy will never be boring! the casts include our newest Kapinoy, the famous TV actress Manilyn Reynes, Jeff Arcilla, filipino actor, comedian, theater actor, director and politician Lou Veloso and female comedienne Arlene Tolibas, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. 'Entertainment' 'Lunch Break' Timeslots: *Monday to Saturday from 12:00 nn - 2:30 pm Hosts: *Ryan Agoncillo *Joy Viado Co-Hosts: *Smokey Manaloto *Nicole Anderson *Enrique Gil Directors: *Danny Caparas Program Concept ABS-CBN and GMA both offer noontime shows, It's Showtime! and Eat Bulaga!, on their noontime slots on Mondays to Saturdays. These shows claim a vast majority of the audience during the lunchtime hour so IBC-13 has come up with a new noontime variety show in hopes that viewers who are tired of dance and games formats will shift to the Kapinoy network. Lunch Break is a product of the very best that Kapinoy network IBC can offer for the noontime viewing slot as a daily live noontime variety show on Philippine TV, produced by MMG Entertainment Group Inc. with some segments and shown a live studio audience. Lunch Break apart is the innovative games and more segments continues to make live studio audience with song and dance numbers for Filipinos here and abroad plus the excitement, fun and surprises of a brand new show with the number 1 spot in the run for the highest-rating noontime show in the Philippines is currently being held by Eat Bulaga! aired over GMA Channel 7 and It's Showtime! aired over ABS-CBN Channel 2. It is considered as the longest-running noontime show in Asia and undisputed number 1 in the Philippines as they treat you to a one-of-a-kind noontime extravaganza for the lunch. The hosting scheme itself is a marvel in mass and class appeal. Host with Ryan Agoncillo and comedienne Joy Viado with their co-host are Smokey Manaloto, Nicole Anderson and Enrique Gil as well as Lunch Break Dancers, directed by Danny Caparas as the Lunch Break family makes noontime TV history nationwide celebrates 12th anniversary takes the elements of variety show, game show and comedy gag show. Daily noontime viewing for good, with Lunch Break will meaning, wholesome and positive, with the LB image and personality as its identity with its new noontime block. The noontime shows will counter have appeal to a wider audience. Lunch Break is on Philippine TV as its competitors to cook the show’s buffet of new treats for our daily noontime entertainment. In the Lunch Break have the daily noontime habit across all markets and works in a nationwide and eventually international scope. Lunch Break will feature comedy and fun with substance. The show caters to the staple Filipino noonime menu: the talent searches, the kids contect, the fun games, the skits, dance and song contests, client features, all with sensible and respectful hosting. The segments are: Knock Knock Kumusta, a wall clocks were given out to a lucky household member whose home was posted with a sticker as the final production number for the show; Singing Teenadyer (Monday to Friday), a 15-minute singing contest with prize will participated in by young students like the singing stars where the daily winners will be pitted against the weekly winners for the monthly finals; Sayaw Kabataan which will display the dancing prowess of young contestants as the opening production number for the show. A special portion every Monday to Friday is Modus Alumni, which will spoof a TV commercial parodies and advertisements with their special guest star. PVS: Panalo Videoke Showdown (every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday) they will sing a specific song and will be judged by 5 judges who give a score from the range of 15-30 points, the one with the highest points, wins P25,000 while the other contestant wins P3,000, both with consolation prizes. Dance Dance Revolution (every Tuesday and Friday) they help and display the dance moves for Konami video games Dance Dance Revolution for the arcade game plays stand on a dance platform stage choose more music to play to if they receive a passing score and has the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Lets Do the Grocery (every Monday to Friday) race against time and each other as they try to complete in 3 minutes the grocery list of the demanding Chabelita. This time pressure-driven portion of the show will definitely keep your heart rate up. Henyo Sports Na To! (every Saturday) aims to instill in the youth the love for sports they give away to Globe, Talk n' Next, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers get a chance to play the sports game limits the time to 2 minutes. The guesser must reply Oo (Yes), Hindi (No) and Pwede (Can Be) in the sports, three teams with two players each must guess the word they pick before or within the time limit each holding 15,000 pesos, 20,000 pesos and 25,000 pesos will head to the sports round and receive a limited-edition Lunch Break t-shirt, the win the Jackpot prize of 60,000 pesos, plus their winning prize. Test Screan (every Saturday), is a segment where live studio audience will serve as an on-camera acting workshop will compete against the clock and complete three levels to win up to ₱60,000 with their IBC Administrative Services and Personel Department for would-be actors and actresses, young and old alike. More fun await Lunch Break viewers, the two-hour show tagged as Tanghaling ng Saya lived up to its title with its wacky and exciting impression on its live studio audience. The show adds more interesting games that offer bigger prizes for studio contestants as well as the home audience. Its target audience is the C, D and E crowd. Aside from the fun and humor it offers one of the salient key points of the show is its goal to help the masses (generally the less fortunate) via its games, which give out large prizes. As LB Jeepney with a new mobile studio place right inside a 30-foot-long jeepney promises a rewarding journey where no passenger goes home empty-handed can play the game inside the colorful jeepney. It has grand prizes such as houses and lots and cars but plenty of easy, little games with lots of cash prizes brings unparalleled fun, amusing games and loads of exciting prizes via its newest and much-anticipated noontime show Lunch Break innovative blend of contest, games, musical performances and superd hosting with the lunchtime at the IBC Studio canteen in Broadcast City. 'Chinatown TV' Chinatown TV is the country's premier, longest-running, and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show. Hosted by a variety of talented and well-rounded hosts are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Joseph Tullao, RJ Valentin and Wendelyn Ty as a star-studded who are not only adept at the English, Filipino, and Chinese languages but also full of vigor and enthusiasm, Chinatown TV promises to inform as much as it entertains. Providing quality news and entertainment for 10 years, Chinatown TV airs every Sunday at 9:15-10:00 am on IBC Channel 13. The show that brings Filipino and Chinese culture around the world - Chinatown TV, the show that you feel and see! 10 years of excellence in providing quality news and entertainment from 2011 Anak TV Awardee. 'DMZ-TV' Hosts: *Julia Montes Co-Hosts: *Enrique Gil Directors: *Mark Reyes More than just videos. The country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen. Add spice to life, step up and heef. Listen and groove the music. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. It is now time for that energetic look, time for DMZ-TV, a fun and exciting twist a whole new danze music TV viewing experience. DMZ-TV, a half-hour dance program of IBC with the #1 internet danze mix radio iDMZ as well as party program to your Saturday primetime viewing habit, live every Saturday from 8:00 to 8:30 pm. DMZ-TV, a youth-oriented party show, a fun popular on primetime Saturdays enjoy the first ever dance music habit into their high-quality entertainment has more in tune with the partying times, earned for the 2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards for Best Variety Show, and 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee for Most Favorite TV Programs. The segments are: Enrique Na Enrique each week is the event is featured where the two hosts try to pass themselves off as invited to an exclusive event and Step Sayaw every week a dance step is featured as the final production number for the show. Before the dance number in the studio, a segment is shown showing one of the show’s cast members teaching the dance step featured dance music station for the TV stars. Hosted by leading lady Julia Montes will have the party going, share with viewers the latest trends in partying, dance moves, etcetera with joins the co-host party Enrique Gil, directed by Mark Reyes, with their live guest performers in some of the city's hippest party places would step up and hoof from iDMZ DJs is DJ Alfie and the studio used the old school with sparta consoles instead of the more modern ones with the slide faders and push-button controls from IBC Studios in Broadcast City. 'KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party' Hosts: *Nicole Hiyala *Chris Tsuper Co-Hosts: *Jerome Ponce *Makisig Morales *Sofia Andres *DJ Durano *Marvin Ong *Shy Carlos *Lucas Zamora *Anja Aguilar Directors: *Louie Ignacio KSP stands for Kapinoy Sunday Party continues to lift the standard of one-hour musical variety show to greater heighs, givine viewers adecent music, quality production, values and the kind of entertainment Filipinos deserve and mass-based, KSP is the latest addition to IBC-13 as the Kapinoy programming. KSP is a casting coup, where else can the viewers get the newest and the best in Sunday entertainment you put together the concerts while KSP is going head-to-head against its rivals, the program's theme and concept are different, and perhaps more flexible, compared to its competitors. As the one-hour TV show have big name stars that appeal to the audience, with new host Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper leading the charge along with the network's other talents will banner the program. Joining in the celebration broadcast live from IBC Studios in Broadcast City were: Aki Torio, Gerald Pesigan, Anja Aguilar, DJ Durano, Jerome Ponce, Makisig Morales, IC Mendoza, Marvin Ong and Shy Carlos as the concert party, the all-star party, interactive party as the KSP party of like our banner show for TV will match the star power of its competitors. Coming up with its own Sunday noontime programming may come as a departure from IBC-13's objective of distancing its set of programs from the standard fare being offered by the two giant networks. KSP takes more personal approach to its viewers through studio by which the audience. The program, Ignacio added, is a mixture of all the elements the Filipinos came to associate with musical and variety shows as the one-hour TV program. KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party aired every Sunday from 1:30 pm to 2:30 pm. 'Magazine/Talk Shows' 'Showbiz Star' Every Saturday at 5:30 to 6:00 pm, the world of entertainment called Showbiz Star, a 30-minute showbiz-oriented talk show, is hosted by communist Dolly Anne Carvajal. The 30-minute live program will tackle the meatiest, hottest and freshest local celebrity news and rumors. There will also be a celebrity guest who will meet face-to-face with showbiz reporters, and together with the TV host, will squeeze out and clarify issues about him or her. 'Children's' 'Bear in the Big Blue House' As the Kapinoy network provides the young children of The Jim Henson Company. A television prorgam Bear in the Big Blue House as the franchise every weekdays at 9:00 am. Bear, a curious brown bear with a good sense of smell, lives in the Big Blue House with his friends Ojo, Tutter, Treelo, Pip, and Pop. They are very different looking in appearance but the same at heart. He and his friends have many adventures together. Cast and characters: *''Bear'' - The protagonist of the series, he is a large bear who has a good sense of smell, very kind and lovable. He is tall and has light brown fur. *''Tutter'' - A small blue mouse who loves cheese, he lives in a mousehole in the kitchen of Bear's house. *''Pip and Pop'' - Two purple otter twins who live in the otter pond by the big blue house. *''Ojo'' - A curious bear cub who has a wild imagination. *''Treelo'' - A green, white and blue lemur who is playful, loves to dance, always active and good friends Ojo. *''Shadow'' - A girl shadow who is always laughing, telling stories and sneaks up on Bear. *''Luna'' - A talking moon. At the end of every episode Bear walks out onto the balcony and discusses the episode's theme with her and sings "The Goodbye Song" with her at the end while a montage of the day's events play. *''Ray the Sun'' - A talking sun who would often rise (or set) at the beginning of some episodes, starting from Season Two. He will also occasionally tell Bear what the weather will be like throughout the day. 'Barney and Friends' The child-friendly in the popular children's television program Barney and Friends is now on Philippine TV aimed at children from ages 1 to 8, which airs every Monday to Friday from 4:00 to 4:30 pm as a pre-programming to Express Balita on the Kapinoy network IBC Channel 13. Barney, the most adored purple dinosaur in the world was created in 1987 with the children show Barney and Friends from HIT Entertainment for children loving kids and kids at heart to be educatonal from the home videos, a major success when the characters for toys, books, live musical and many more for all children in the Barney franchise on IBC. New character mascots are Barney, Baby Bop and BJ entertain kiddie viewers with new celebrity guest as a children's programs. All your favorite Barney songs are there and more. Educational, light-hearted and entertaining, the production brings an imaginative story to life in the market was kids and baby boomers everyday for fun and games represent viewers of all ages with Barney, a purple anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex who conveys educational messages through songs and small dance routines with a friendly, optimistic attitude. Pinoy kids will fun definitely delight will join the characters of Barney, Baby Bop and BJ were mascots also present the new home of the sequestered TV station IBC-13 every weekday afternoon. They had a mini show and sang all my fave Barney tunes that Anya and I use to sing together addressing kids in the Philippines in a tag for IBC kiddie show to promote the celebrate Barney’s 22 years of love, caring and sharing for children across the world. Cast and characters: *''Barney'' - The main character is a purple and green Tyrannosaurus rex in stuffed animal likeness, who comes to life through a child's imagination. His theme song is Barney Is a Dinosaur, which is sung to the tune of Yankee Doodle. Barney often quotes things as being Super dee-duper. Episodes frequently end with the song I Love You, sung to the tune of This Old Man, which happens to be Barney's favorite song.Despite being a carnivorous type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods such as fruits and vegetables, but his main favorite is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. He also loves marching bands and parades. *''Baby Bop'' - A three-year-old green Triceratops. Baby Bop has been on the show since July 29, 1991, she debuted in the video Barney In Concert. She wears a pink bow and pink ballet slippers, and carries a yellow security blanket. She sings the song My Yellow Blankey to show how much her security blanket means to her. She likes to eat macaroni and cheese and pizza. She is B.J.'s little sister. *''BJ'' - A seven-year-old yellow Protoceratops, BJ has been on the show since September 27, 1993. He is Baby Bop's older brother. His theme song is BJ's Song. He wears a red baseball cap and red sneakers. He lost his hat in the episode Hats Off to BJ!, and sometimes says things to hide his fears (for example, in the episode Barney's Halloween Party, he was shocked by the paper spiders and after learning they were fake, he said "I knew that, sort of"). Pickles are his favorite food and because of that, he actually has had them in different ways such as on pizza (also with pepperoni, peppers, pineapple, and peanut butter). 'Y2K: Yes to Kids' Have fun while learning as we try to shift to a higher gear as Y2K: Yes to Kids, a children's program of IBC Foundation, Inc. and the Philippine Children's Television Foundation, Inc. Hosted by Filipina actress Maxene Magalona with company revitalize your interests aimed at young viewers to teach children. Under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo. Sundays at 8:30 to 9:00 am. International Subsidiary 'IBC Global' IBC Global is the destination for those that outside the Philippines through IBC Global Ltd. in partnership with Pilipinas Global Network Ltd. As the definitive station for all things pinoy as the Kapinoy network, IBC Global is the home to OPM music videos (recent hits to all time classics) along with Philippine shows from IBC Classics, culture shows, and news and public affairs programs. If you reached the international channels, IBC Global is where you want to be available available in Guam, the Middle East, North Africa, Europe, and United States on Dish Network. Enjoy a wide variety of entertainment programming from IBC Global. Watch your favorite well-loved Filipino dramas, soap operas, comedies and many more from this exciting channel showcases some of the Philippines top hits including Iskul Bukol, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Pinoy Thriller, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Ora Engkantantada, See-True and many more.